The present disclosure relates to an electrochemical field, and more particularly to a catalyst layer material and a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) including same.
Development and application of energy has always been an indispensable issue in human life, but the destruction of the environment by the development and application of traditional energy sources is increasing day by day. Use of fuel cell technology to generate energy has high efficiency, low noise, and pollution-free advantages, which is in line with energy technology trends.
Fuel cells are basically power generating devices that convert chemical energy into electrical energy using a reverse reaction of water electrolysis. The fuel cells can be distinguished from many species. Commonly used are proton exchange membrane fuel cells (PEMFC) and direct methanol fuel cells (DMFC). Cell stack modules of the fuel cells mainly include membrane electrode assemblies (MEA). Each of the membrane electrode assemblies is composed of a proton exchange membrane, an anode catalyst layer, a cathode catalyst layer, an anode gas diffusion layer (GDL), and a cathode gas diffusion layer. The anode catalyst layer and the cathode catalyst layer are respectively disposed on two sides of the proton exchange membrane, and the anode gas diffusion layer and the cathode gas diffusion layer are respectively disposed on further outer sides of the anode catalyst layer and the cathode catalyst layer.
In the fuel cells, the role of a catalyst support of the anode catalyst layer or the cathode catalyst layer is often neglected. In general, the current technology generally uses various types of carbon as a catalyst support. However, in actuality, even in the application of general fuel cells, problems such as electrochemical corrosion of the carbonaceous catalyst support may easily occur due to repeated turn-on/turn-off operations or high-potential operation. Therefore, the performance and stability of fuel cells is affected.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a novel catalyst layer material to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.